The Irken wars
by SpookyZalost
Summary: Inspired by various military science fiction stories over the years, recounting just what happened when prof membrane discovered the truth about Zim and joined Dib in stopping the coming threat of the Irken empire.


Recording of Dib membrane on September 27th 2072  
Subject: how the Ikren wars began

girl in the audience: "Mister Membrane, Could you please tell us about the great war that you and your dad fought?

The man looked up, his black lab coat flairing as he stood.  
"Sure, it's a great tale and one I want everyone here to learn from."  
the man thought pensively, obviously trying to piece together the information from his memories over the years.  
"I still can't believe what happened all those years ago, I finally did it, I finally got my dad to realize zim was a threat, and that the Irkens were coming, a threat to his goal of a safe world for his family to live on, a threat to his very way of life.  
I remember it now, I had been missing for something like three days, and my father had finally come looking for me having actually come by for his yearly scheduled visit to our house to find me missing, gaz had pointed him in the right direction but back then she really didn't care about this war either way."

*****flashback*****

"son, where are you?" a man in a long lab coat and goggles stopped having walked right past the door, a few scorch marks on his coat after easily dispatching the security gnomes.

"this place is a wreck, what happened here?", he spoke curiously under his breath, eyeing the scorch marks on the wall until he saw something that froze him in his tracks, what looked like a trail of blood from a body being dragged towards what looked like a trash can in the kitchen.  
He opened the waste bin only to find a dark tunnel below it, his large body and scientifically enhanced muscles easily dispatching the ruse as he leaps into the abyss, that blood was human, and his son as well trained as he was, was only mortal.

He froze in his tracks as he came upon a room, in it were rows of glowing pods, his mind contemplating what he saw here, the technology was clearly not from this world but try as he might to forget about it the images wouldn't leave his mind, especially after his glance came upon the pod at the end.  
"my son! Who put you in there?!" he furiously slammed his fists on the transparent material but his efforts proved in vain as it didn't even crack.  
Suddenly he turned around after hearing a mad cackling echoing from within this place, the voice was familiar, then he turned around recognizing the boy as his son's classmate, the one with the oddly colored skin.  
"are you the one who put my son in there?" his emotions normally under control began overtaking his senses, fear, anger, frustration, he knew them well, but did his best to lock them away after the loss of his wife.

"your son got hurt in one of our little games but if you'll look over there he's fine... that's a healing tank, as a fellow scientist you can see the good it could bring can't you?"  
the man was clearly confused then he heard a hollow banging sound, he turned to see his son slamming on the transparent window to the chamber, he could hear him screaming words at the top of his lungs, "Dad, don't listen to him! It's a trap!" the boy screamed.  
Suddenly the pod opened draining the fluid and the boy out onto the floor, "see! He's fine... hehehe."  
the man suddenly turned to this green skinned person when suddenly a strange robot ran up to him and snatched the wig off the boy's head revealing something incredibly unusual, antenna, or what looked like antenna, like those on an ant.  
The boy seemed upset, but the professor only grew more curious, the man's son leaned against the wall and pleaded with his father, "Dad, you have to listen, he's not human, he's not from here, can't you see I've been telling the truth! Look around you, tell me I'm crazy now dad!"  
the man was going to quiet his clearly shocked son when he felt something grab him from behind, it felt cold, and metallic, his reflexes caused him to grab it and throw it off his back throwing the green skinned boy with it.

That was the last mistake the boy known as zim ever made, it was clear where dib had gained his combat training from because as soon as it began it was over, the small green alien was no match for the much larger and equally quick foe which he now faced, his limbs ripped out of his pak and his weapons disarmed.

It wasn't more than a few hours later that dib awoke in his father's lab, feeling better than he had in a long time, he looked around but was shocked to see something he thought he never would, his nemesis from another world, unconscious and hooked up to some kind of machine, suspended in a tank of fluid like he had been just hours ago.  
His father silently came up behind him and spoke startling dib "I'm sorry I never believed you son, if only I hadn't been so blind in my faith to this world and what we understand, then this wouldn't have happened."

*****end flashback*****

"it wasn't more than a day after that before my dad's technicians began dismantling zim's base, I made sure to disarm the self destruct knowing as much about it as I did due to my extensive reconnaissance and study on this particular threat.  
sadly this would only be the first of many major battles we would fight against the Irkens, this time though, we would be ready." - End of recording


End file.
